Like a Comet
by Jasmk16
Summary: How did she learn to love someone who had a beautifully frightening force like a Comet? They shoot across the night sky at an unforgiving speed destroying anything and everything that crosses its path.


**A/N: Enjoy;  
**

** I do not own Victorious:**

* * *

Blue and luminous, that's what it was. It crossed the night sky appearing and disappearing like an illusion. They say to make a wish when a shooting star crosses. What about when a Comet appears? What then? What are you supposed to do? They shoot across at an unforgiving speed destroying anything and everything that crosses its path until it eventually slows down and stops. It stops but not without first leaving a breathtaking dent in the earth. It's fascinating. Such a destructive pebble can be frightening and beautiful at the same time. It's just fascinating.

The aching sensation in the bottom of her heart always returns when she remembers the first time she laid eyes on the astonishing Comet. It was the night of the Big Show Case. She stood outside waiting for the last minute possible to enter the strangely familiar building. She'd been there numerous of times and every time it seemed grow on her more and more little by little. Almost like a second home you could say.

It caught her eye as it carefully flowed through the almost full parking lot. The thoughts on the back of her mind silencing as it came to a stop a few feet away. Shouldn't she be going? Someone was expecting her inside. It was burning, almost on fire as it strode through the lot. The pair of eyes could do nothing more than stare after it. When a Comet shoots across the sky it is usually followed by a tail. The tail usually goes unnoticed; it becomes dim in the presence of the blazing Comet. And like those common moments again the tail followed unrecognized.

It was beautiful, breathtaking and if possible it stopped her heart for the slightest second. All senses in her body turned to jelly, leaving her incapable of breathing on her own. The distant sound of a mobile in the bottom of her pocket brought her back as the Comet disappeared. She faintly remembered the occasion and was happening inside the building behind her. She was there to support her older sibling. She'd been to this building millions of times. It was just soothing place to be when she wanted to be away from her thoughts. It wasn't hers but it was sure full of beautifully heartbreaking phenomenons.

Did she make a wish on the Comet? She couldn't remember. The only thing she knew was that moments before she had been witnessing one of the most beautiful miracles in life and suddenly she was standing in the middle of an unfamiliar stage staring at various intimidating pair of eyes. The racing thudding in her chest seemed to die down the moment her eyes settled on the wonderfully recognizable Comet. Was the ceiling open? It felt the light was suddenly shining brighter than before. She didn't know how she did it, but she managed to pull of the performance on the unfamiliar stage without a single off key. Her eyes searched the crowd for the Comet but as fast as it had appeared it had disappeared. She couldn't help feel a pang of disappointment as the event reached its end. All the commotion about her joining the oddly inviting school went falsely celebrated by her. She wanted to see the Comet again. Just looking at it had been addicting. She was sure she could look at it for hours without tiring. That had been the first time she laid eyes of the Comet.

The second time had nearly caused her a heart attack. She been too caught up in her thoughts to watch she was going. She'd accidentally bumped into the tail of the Comet without realizing it. She'd been unable to recognize it without the beaming Comet leading it. When the Comet made its appearance she felt like crawling under rock and staying beneath it for the rest of her days. The way the familiar green orbs glared at her made her want to break. Despite the cold glow radiating from the Comet she couldn't help but simply gap at the illuminated beauty. It was just terrifyingly beautiful.

A Comet has the ability to destroy anything and everything that crosses its path, but there have been times where there have been those strong enough to remain standing after their encounter with the unforgiving force of nature. It left her dented and nearly broken when she first encountered it. It took time, but eventually she grew strong enough to fend for herself every time the radiant Comet tried to puncher through her. Somehow she had let her guard down. Despite all the effort to protect herself the Comet had made it through her. It had driven straight through her leaving only those heart wrenching moments as memories.

She was sure she couldn't take anymore. It was burning her inside, almost blinding her. How could something to torturously beautiful make so damage within her and still leave her wanting for more? No matter how much the Comet hit, it couldn't destroy her, not completely. The light was beginning to blind her. But she knew she couldn't get enough of it. She knew she loved it, despite all the damage, she was in love with the Comet.

The third time the Comet appeared it was almost dim. It didn't look right. It wasn't right at all. She took in the Comet and mended it. She helped it regain its light once more and though it killed her, she did what she had to, to light up the Comet. She helped her find the tail that had lost its way. She helped the Comet glow once more.

It was heartbreaking. It was growing harder to look at the blinding light. It was causing her too much damage, more than she could handle.

That night she climbed up to her roof and rested against it admiring the night sky. She thought about the first time she saw the Comet. It had taken her breath away. It had taken away all the feeling of loneliness she felt. As she continued to stare at the night sky she couldn't help but shed a few tears at the memories she had shared with the green-eyed Comet. She knew she loved it, but it could never be hers. Not when she had a handsome tail gliding behind her as she shot across the sky.

That night she had almost fallen asleep. She had almost missed the nearly nonexistent knock coming from her bedroom door. She had to drag herself of the relaxing roof and tear her gaze away from the sparking night sky. Her heart nearly melted when she opened the door. For a moment she was more that certain she had gone completely blind. The dazzling Comet was standing before her with the knowing signature smirk fixed across its features. The smirk soon faded when they noticed the partially hidden tears in the corner of the auburn eyes.

When a Comet is crossing the sky at an unforgiving speed it can destroy anything and everything in its way. It can only drag along the unattended tail for so long before eventually the Comet and the tail meet their ends and separate from each other. The blazing Comet had met its end with the fading tail. They had parted ways leaving the Comet to stand alone and shine brightly on its own.

She didn't want to be weak in front of the Comet but she knew what this meant as she stood before her. They had not discussed it. They had shared their moment. It had been after forced date by the theater teacher but deep down they both knew it had been a long coming. She couldn't stand it anymore. She took the daring move and kissed the Comet after they had left the Japanese restaurant. It nearly knocked her down to her knees when the Comet returned the kiss with the same amount of force and passion. They knew what it meant. Silently they had parted. They had not spoken since that evening.

Too frightened to be crushed by the Comet, she had avoided school almost the entire week. The Comet no longer had its dim lit tail, but she knew it was wrong. It was wrong in every way because she didn't know what she was going to do if the Comet decided to return to the tail. Would she survive this time?

As she stared back at the green eyes she could do nothing to control the painful sob rising in her chest. She fell to her knees unable to look at the radiant Comet. She didn't want to hear what she had to say, nor if it meant not seeing that beautiful light anymore. She was almost startled when she felt warm hands gently touch her flushed cheeks. They lifted her face softly forcing her to meet the piercing green orbs. The look in them was not the one she had encountered the first day in the talented school. They stared at her with adoration and _love_.

When the lips of the Comet pressed against hers ever so softly, she knew the Comet had made its final landing. After all the dents it had made it had found its home. She had crossed the night sky with an unforgivable speed. She had destroyed anything and everything that had crossed her path. And now she had made her landing but not without first leaving a breathtaking dent in depths of her heart.

They say you should make a wish when a star shoots across the sky. What happens when a blue and luminous Comet crosses the night sky appearing and disappearing like an illusion? What then? What are you supposed to do? They shoot across the night sky at an unforgiving speed destroying anything and everything that crosses its path.

_Jade_, she thought. That was _her_ Comet's name. Jade had crossed Tori's night sky like a Comet that night. She had nearly blinded her with her unforgiving beauty. She had almost torn her apart with her raging speed. She had dented her with her crushing force. How did she learn to love someone who had a beautifully frightening force like a Comet?

* * *

**A/N: **Honestly I have no idea where this came from. I just like flowed out of me O.o haha

I know I need to do some updates, those are coming up soon:

Well? What did ya think?

Love?

Hate?

Eh?

I really love to know what you think.

Review please?;


End file.
